The Symbiote Chronicles
by Omnitrix1
Summary: This is what I think would happen if other people had bonded with the sybiote instead of Spider-Man. These are just beginnings, so whatever stories get more attention, those are the ones I will make into real stories. Also excepting ideas.
1. Sonic X Symbiote

The Symbiote chronicles

Sonic X Symbiote

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show the Spectacular Spider-Man, or the TV show Sonic X, so please sit back and enjoy the show.

Sonic was sitting on the balcony of the mansion where he and his friends were living. Why they lived here? Well, about a few weeks ago, on his home world, he and many of his friends got caught in chaos control, and something completely unexpected happened, the blast actually teleported him and his friends to another world. Similar to theirs, but differant. Chris and his family were the only ones that took them in, but by doing this, they signed a figuritive contract to one heck of a crazy adventure.

Also, not to mention their many encounters with Dr. Eggman, but they still hadn't been kicked out onto the streets, because for two reasons. One, Chris and his family were friends with Sonic and his friends. And two, Chris actually liked going on these adventures. But today was differant. Today, nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. In fact, if you asked Sonic, he'd say it was the most boring day he had had in a long time. So tonight he just decided to look up at the sky, and have some time to himself.

Sonic kept looking at the sky and at first he thought that he saw a shooting star fly towards the mansion, but before he could get a better look, he heard some one call his name.

"Sonic? Oh, Sonic, where are you?" he heard a female voice call.

"Uh, oh. Amy," Sonic said. He knew that Amy was here to bring him down, and he knew what Amy would do if she got mad at Sonic.

"I'm coming Amy," Sonic yelled from on the roof. Sonic was still curious about what he saw, so he looked towards the sky again, but the shooting star was gone.

"Sonic," Amy yelled out even more impatient.

"I'm coming Amy," Sonic yelled out. Sonic then climbed off of the roof and landed on the porch and walked back into the mansion, but not before taking one last look at the sky.

Though, if Sonic had kept his eyes on the "shooting star," he would have realized it was heading for the mansion. It actually landed in the front yard. And if Sonic did go to investigate, he would have realized that the thing that landed in the front yard wasn't a shooting star, it was actually a moltan rock, big enough to fit in the palm of your hand. And at the exact same moment that Amy called Sonic inside, a weird black ooze was crawling out of the rock. Wait. Back up. It _**crawled**_ out of the rock? The reason for this was because this strange black ooze was actually a Symbiote. What a symbiote did was that it needs to bond with another organism to survive, and once it does bond with another organism, it actually improves the strength, speed, and stamina of whoever it is bonded with. But that power also comes at a price. The symbiote also takes over its host, over time any ways, and a symbiote never has room in its black hole of a heart for kindness.

Once the symbiote had gotten out of the rock it started to observe its new enviroment. It was nice to finally get out, now it just needed to settle one last thing: the symbiote had to find a host, and fast. The symbiote continued to crawl across the lawn untill it got to a wall, but instead of stopping in its tracks, it actually crawled **up **the wall. It continued crawling up the wall 'till it got to the porch.

The symbiote looked around a while 'till it sensed something. Something powerful. Better yet, the power it was sensing was a living being, which is exactely what the symbiote wanted. The symbiote crawled into the the house and the lights were turned off, which meant that everyone was asleep, which meant the symbiote could find its host more easily. The symbiote continued to sense the source of power, and it was coming from this room. The symbiote looked toward the couch on the far side of the wall, and sleeping on the couch was a blue hedgehog. It had white gloves, and red shoes. It was also a very tall hedgehog. Taller than a normal hedgehog. In fact it was as tall as a human being. At first, the symbiote thought this was a joke. That hedgehog couldn't be the source of the power it was sensing. But unfortunately, this hedgehog was the source, because when the symbiote got closer, the power it was sensing became stonger. The symbiote decided that this host would have to do, untill it found a replacement. So the symbiote crawled onto the couch, and then it came into contact with the hedgehog, and then it started bonding. And as the symbiote continued to crawl across this hedgehog's body, it could feel the power that this hedgehog possessed flow through it. And as the symbiote continued to form the mask for this suit, only one thought came to it: _There would be no replacement to this host. This host is permanent, and that was a promise!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But while the symbiote was bonding with Sonic, Sonic was having a terrible night mare. He dreamt that a strange inky black creature had captured Chris and the rest of his friends, and when Sonic went to help them, the creature captured him as well. But the creature didn't imprison him like the rest of his friends, it actually did something that no one expected, it actually ate him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled out waking up, "Oh, thank goodness it was just a... Crazy dream?" The reason that Sonic paused was because of where he was. He was no longer in Chris' mansion, he was standing on top of a building, at the very edge in fact.

"How the heck did I get up here?" Sonic thought out loud, "I don't remember going out tonight." Sonic then looked at himself, and couldn't beleave what he was wearing. He was dressed entirely in a black suit, and on his chest was a white jagged circle similiar to when Sonic holds a power ring.

"Woah," Sonic said observing this strange black suit, "When did I get this?" Sonic looked himself over, and realized this suit actually _did_ cover his entire body; from head to toe. Sonic felt his face, and felt some kind of mask. Sonic grabbed the mask, and thankfully, it came off. Sonic looked at the piece of black fabric that was in his hand, and it felt kind of weird.

"This is creepy," Sonic said thinking out loud, "Why doesn't this... Whatever it is... Feel like a mask? In fact why doesn't it feel like a fabric?" Sonic was actually right about this. This strange costume didn't even feel like fabric at all. It felt... wrong, and what was even weirder was that this suit didn't even look like any kind of fabric that he had seen before. It didn't have any seems in it like a normal costume would, and it was kind of stretchy.

"Okay," Sonic said putting the mask back on, "I don't know what the heck is going on, but I think I should be getting back to the mansion." Sonic then looked down at the street below and saw it would be pretty hard to survive a jump like that, but Sonic had done this before, and he always thought it was fun. So Sonic stepped back a couple feet, and then ran towards the edge of the building and jumped right off the edge.

"ALL RIGHT!" he yelled out. Sonic felt the wind blow against him on the way down to the ground, then-SLAM-he hit the ground, actually breaking the pavement.

"Woah," Sonic said looking at the pavement he just ruined, "It never takes me that fast to hit the ground. And I never do this much damage to the pavement." Sonic was flat out confused, but then he started looking at the suit that was covering his body. "Did you somehow do this?"

Sonic then started to think. "I wonder," he thought out loud. Sonic then looked towards the end of the road and ran. The buildings were passing by him exactely like they did before, but then something else happened: he felt the wind picking up. Sonic didn't know what the heck was happening, so he looked at his feet, and saw that he was running at the same speed he was running before, but for some reason, he was still picking up speed. Sonic was starting to get a little freaked out, so he just stopped running all together. He didn't even slow down, he just stopped and created skid marks where went across the pavement.

"Woah," Sonic said looking at the skid marks that he left behind, they were totally on fire yet the suit was actually unharmed, "I can't beleave that I actually went that fast. If I wanted to go that fast, I would have had to move my feet to that pace." Sonic then looked at the suit some more. "Did you do this?"

Sonic looked towards the highway and something inside him was saying one thing: _"Run."_ Suddenly Sonic didn't know what he was doing, he just ran. He was running faster than he ever did before (not counting the times he went so fast he hit sonic boom.) Everything that he ran by he couldn't get a good look at, they were just a blur. He couldn't beleave that he was moving this fast by the way his feet were moving. This was impossible. Sonic then slowed down till finally stopped in his tracks.

"This is something else," Sonic said not really beleaving what he was seeing, "But still... How did you get here?" Sonic continued to look at this strange suit. Sonic was actually right. Where did this suit come from? It couldn't have come out of nowhere, but here it was. This was making no sense. "Okay, how about this, I'll keep this suit around for a week or so, and if I like it, I'll keep it around."

So it was decided, Sonic would try the suit for a while, and see how it went, and if things went well, he would keep it around. So Sonic looked towards the end of the road, and ran towards Chris' house.

Well, here's the first idea I could think of. Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm trying to keep a deadline. I still have other stories to work on you know. Please send me more ideas for who else should get the symbiote. I all ready have other ideas, but I want to see what other people can think of. So read and review, and remember whatever story gets more attention, those are the ones that I will make into real stories. Please read and review.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ!

Okay everyone. Here's the thing, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm working on two works. One is a Pokemon battle for KryspaceT, and the other is the next chapter to Spark the Shadow Tiger's Omnitrix Adventures.

So, I won't be updating many my stories for a while. Becasue I have to work on both chapters.

So, I will update my stories, but when I'm done writing the chapters for KryspaceT and Spark the Shadow Tiger, so sorry folks, but I have a duty to my fellow authors.


End file.
